1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to devices for handling communications between applications exchanging data over the Internet. More particularly, this invention relates to a Network Address Translation (NAT) device and a system and method using such NAT device for facilitating peer-to-peer communication of data over the Internet.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As shown in FIG. 1, a Network Address Translation (NAT) device 20 of the conventional kind is usually placed within an Internet Protocol (IP) network at the border between two disparate address realms 50 and 30. One realm 50 may be a private organization""s internal network 10 and the other realm 30 may be the public global Internet. The problem addressed by such a conventional device is that an organization may require a large internal network, with many devices on it, each device requiring a unique IP address. In view of the currently available address space for unique IP addresses (232 available addresses) and present address allocation patterns, this organization may be unable to have allocated to it a sufficient number of official IP addresses, by the authorities that assign such addresses. Therefore, the organization is effectively forced to make up internally valid addresses for its own internal network. This will allow the internal network to function correctly; there is no requirement to use officially assigned IP addresses in such a context. The difficulty arises when devices or applications (programs running on a particular device) in the large internal network need to communicate with the Global Internet (by which we mean any IP network, public or private, using officially assigned IP addresses). Because the addresses assigned internally by the organization either overlap with officially assigned addresses belonging to some other organization, or are officially unassigned, the Global Internet cannot use these to send data correctly into the organization""s internal network. In order to send data to a network-attached device, for example, the sending application must have an address for the target application, and the network receiving the data itself must know how to locate the target application. These operations work only if all applications involved are in agreement regarding what IP addresses belong to what devices and applications.
One solution is for the organization to have allocated to it some set of official IP addresses. These are unique addresses. Any application on the Global Internet sending data to these addresses may rely on that data arriving at the entrance to the organization""s internal network. That is, the Global Internet infrastructure will correctly deliver data to the organization, and then (as is the normal case with IP) rely on the organization to locate the right end point application inside the organization for final delivery.
The organization could then assign each of the official IP addresses it has been allocated to an individual application for an indefinite period, allowing a lucky few applications Internet access. A better solution, allowing wider access, is to use a device that can, in effect, assign the officially allocated IP addresses dynamically to whichever applications need access to the Global Internet at any given time. Addresses are recovered from applications no longer using them, and made available for reassignment. This sharing system works very well and is, in the simplest form, exactly what a conventional NetworkAddress Translator (NAT) usually does. (See RFC 2663 IP Network Address Translator (NAT) Terminology and Considerations, published by the Internet Engineering Task Force (IETF). This is the basic IETF document describing the operation and issues surrounding NAT devices.) Often, an organization will be assigned some very small number of official IP addresses. Perhaps as few as 31, or 255 such addresses may be given to an organization. For an organization with thousands of applications on its internal network, a naxc3xafve NAT, able only to assign official IP addresses, may not be enough. If only 31 of, say, 5000 applications (each of which might correspond to an individual employee) can be using the Global Internet at once, the problem may not be considered fully solved.
In order to effectively expand the useful size of the officially allocated address pool, the organization""s NAT will usually have the ability to use the same official address for multiple internal applications. Data arriving for a specific official IP address, say, X, may be further distinguished by belonging to one of several data streams, say A, B and C. The NAT may have assigned address X, stream A to a specific data stream for one application, while address X streams B and C belong to two different, other applications.
The stream identifiers are called port numbers. A stream of data in an IP network is uniquely identified by the so-called xe2x80x9c5-tuplexe2x80x9d, which consists of 5 separate numeric quantities:
1) Source IP address
2) Destination IP address
3) Source Port Number
4) Destination Port Number
5) Transport Protocol
Every data item (packet) in an IP network has these 5 numeric identifiers in it. The two IP addresses (items 1 and 2 above) identify, more or less, the source and destination applications. The protocol identifies which of the mechanisms for ensuring reliable transport of data are being used. For present purposes the protocol is ignored, because it is not something a NAT does much with. The source and destination ports (items 3 and 4 above) identify which application within the network sent and is to receive, respectively, this packet.
A conventional Network Address Translator (e.g., a Private Internet Exchange (PIX), made by Cisco Systems, Inc. of San Jose, Calif.) as viewed by this document operates by altering these five numeric identifiers within a packet. As noted above, a NAT device resides at the boundary between two address realms, usually, but not always, the Global Internet and an organization""s private network, where these two networks have incompatible IP addressing schemes. A NAT device uses intelligent re-writing of the four source/destination elements within each packet flowing through it, to present to each of the two networks a false but compatible view of the other network""s IP addressing scheme. Each NAT must have a set of rules defining the internal address-external address pairing it will use for address translation. A useful NAT must build these pairings to allow internal applications to make effective use of available external addresses, which will be limited if the external realm requires official IP addresses.
A conventional NAT device associated with an internal network supports, essentially, two concurrent modes of operation. The first allows data transactions from applications on the internal network outwards to the Global Internet (for example, a corporate user accessing a web page). This is an Internal Client to External Server access. The second allows applications on the Global Internet to access specific services on specific devices on the internal network (for example, a customer accessing an organization""s web site). This is External Client to Internal Server access. The way in which the conventional NAT device builds the address pairing that allows the first and second type of access are somewhat different.
A conventional NAT device implements the first mode as follows: when the initial packet of a data transaction arrives on the NAT device outbound, the NAT device examines the source address and port (which identify the internal device and the application that originated the packet). The NAT then chooses from its pool of available official addresses and ports an externally-valid IP address and port to use in place of the internally-valid source address and port in the packet. The mapping from the internally-valid source address and port to the externally-valid source address and port is maintained somehow within the NAT, for example, in a table defining the correspondence rule. Finally, the NAT modifies the internally-valid source address and port fields in the outbound packet, and sends it on. When an inbound reply packet, responding to the initial packet, turns up at the NAT from the outside, the destination address and port in the reply packet will match the externally-valid source address and port (because in a reply, naturally, the sender address and the recipient address change places, exactly as with, say, a postal letter). The NAT uses this incoming externally-valid source address and port to locate the internally-valid source address and port from the initial, outbound packet. The NAT then uses the located, internally valid source address and port to replace the destination address and port in this incoming reply packet. Now the incoming reply packet has the correct internally-valid destination address and port for delivery to the device and application which sent the initial outbound packet.
A conventional NAT device implements the second mode using fixed internal-external address correspondence configuration information, defined by the person administrating the NAT. For this mode, the initial packet will be incoming, arriving at the NAT from the outside, with some destination information containing an IP address among those officially allocated, because these externally-valid addresses are the only IP addresses the Global Internet can use to deliver packets to the target organization with the NAT. The NAT at the target organization consults its configuration information to determine which (fixed) internally-valid destination IP address and port it should use to replace the externally valid destination address and port contained in the incoming packet. In effect, if an application (say, a web server) is present at the target organization on internal device A (a non-official, but internally-valid IP address), expecting packets on port X, the NAT might be configured to recognize that packets addressed to IP address M (officially assigned and externally-valid), port Y should be re-addressed to the internally-valid address, device A/port X. Another application at the target organization might be running on another internal device, externally identified as device B, at port Z, and the NAT might use an internal-external address pairing for this application using the same internal address A and some other port, again according to some fixed, pre-defined configuration data.
The difficulty is that the first mode only allows Internal Clients to send data to (and thereafter receive data from) External Servers, while the second only allows External Clients to send data to (and thereafter receive replies from) a small set of Internal Servers at fixed IP addresses and ports, pre-defined in the NAT associated with the Internal Servers. Transactions in which an External Client connects to a just-created Internal Server at a just-allocated port number are not supported.
A variety of prior art references discuss NAT devices and variations on their basic address translation functions:
U.S. Pat. No. 6,055,236, titled xe2x80x9cMethod And System For Locating Network Services With Distributed Network Address Translation,xe2x80x9d covers methods for, in effect, advertising a service securely. U.S. Pat. No. 6,055,236 is silent on the symmetrical issue of providing addresses for Client-side information, focusing entirely on advertising externally useful addresses for servers and saying nothing regarding external addresses to be used by clients.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,793,763, titled xe2x80x9cSecurity System For Network Address Translation Systemsxe2x80x9d is a patent on a NAT device of sorts, except that it only translates IP addresses and it is concerned with security considerations. There is nothing taught on the subject of using port numbers to expand the xe2x80x9clogicalxe2x80x9d address space available.
SOCKS. SOCKS is an Internet Engineering Task Force (IETF) standard, which provides a mechanism by which an application can query an application fire wall as to an externally useful address which it can advertise to a remote client application. SOCKS is this application""s proxy, which provides services similar to a NAT, but operates quite differently. Rather than re-writing the packet contents as it flows through the device, SOCKS (like any application proxy) will terminate two communication channels, and logically connect them together at a high layer inside itself. For example, a server on the inside of a network might start its service, and then make a request to a SOCKS application at the edge of the network. The SOCKS application will start a xe2x80x9cthinxe2x80x9d server on its host, at the network edge, and then inform the original server of the address and port at which the xe2x80x9cthinxe2x80x9d server may be found. The original server can communicate this information to the client, which connects to the xe2x80x9cthinxe2x80x9d server which SOCKS is operating. SOCKS will then connect to the original server as a client, and then copy data received from the external client to the original server, as well as copying data received from the original server back out to the external client. In particular, SOCKS is not a NAT and does not operate packet-by-packet, which has certain performance and scaling implications. For more information on SOCKS, see http://www.socks.nec.com.
It is expected that there will be an increase in use of IP networks to send data that consists of digitized voice, sound or video (xe2x80x9cmediaxe2x80x9d content). What is needed is a method and apparatus for network address translation facilitating peer-to-peer data exchange, including media transmission, over the Internet and other IP networks.
This invention comprises a network address translation device for facilitating communication between a first application in a first address realm and a second application in a different address realm. The device uses an address translator for translating an address valid in the first address realm into an address valid in the second address realm, based on a translation rule and for translating the address valid in the second address realm into the address valid in the first realm. It also uses an address manager for establishing a translation rule by associating an address valid in the first address realm with an address valid in the second address realm. There is a control channel communicating with the address manager for receiving from the first application a request for an address valid in the second address realm to be associated with a specified address valid in the first realm and for providing the first application access to the address valid in the second address realm to facilitate communication of the address valid in the second realm to the second application.
In one embodiment of the invention the applications are entities connected for IP telephony. In another embodiment of the invention the address manager establishes more complex translation rules such that an externally valid destination address could be translated into an internally valid address of one value or a different value depending on the incoming source address. Specific remote addresses, larger sets of remote addresses, or any remote address at all could be used as the triggers for the use of special, more complex NAT rules. In a further embodiment an application is programmed to control, within specified ranges, the translation rules established by the address manager.